The present invention relates to an electric shielding metal shell for mounting on a receptacle in a computer network to hold down the electric wire and to effectively protect against outside noises.
The receptacles in a computer network system must be shielded against outside noises, so that the transmission quality can be maintained. Conventionally, an electric shielding metal shell is commonly used and fastened around a receptacle to protect it against the interference of outside noises. This electric shielding metal shell is generally comprised of two symmetrical casings connected together, having a front opening that receives the receptacle, and a rear wire hole that permits the electric wire of the receptacle and the braided earth tube, which covers around the electric wire, to pass out of the electric shielding metal shell. This structure of electric shielding metal shell cannot firmly hold down the braided earthed tube and the electric wire in position, and therefore the electric shielding effect of the electric shielding metal shell is affected.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an electric shielding metal shell which eleminates the aforesaid problem. According to one aspect of the present invention, the electric shielding metal shell comprised of two symmetrical metal casings connected together to hold a receptacle having an electric wire covered within a braided earthed tube, for permitting the braided earthed tube with the electric wire to extend out of said metal casings through a wire hole thereon, wherein said metal casings comprise a respective unitary, open loop-like binding strip extended around the wire hole in either direction and connected to each other to hold down the braided earthed tube and the electric wire. According to another aspect of the present invention, the binding strip of either metal casing comprises a flat front end having a locating hole, an elongated tail having a series of retaining holes, an arched middle portion connected between the flat front end and the elongated tail and having a hook near the locating slot and a plurality of barbs on an inner side. The binding strips of the metal casings are fastened together by inserting the tail of the binding strip of one metal casing inserted into the locating hole of the binding strip of the other metal casing, and then fastening the binding strips around the braided earth tube so that the hook of the binding strip of one metal casing is reclined in a retaining hole of the binding strip of the other metal casing and so that the barbs of the binding strips of the metal casings pierce into the braided earthed tube.
As the electric wire and the braided earthed tube thereof are tightly fastened together by the binding strips of the metal casings, a satisfactory electric shielding effect is achieved. As the binding strip on either metal casing is unitary made through a punching process, the electric shielding effect is improved. Further, because a series of retaining holes are made on the binding strip of either metal casing, the hook on the binding strip of one metal casing can be fastened to either retaining hole on the binding strip of the other metal casing according to the diameter of the braided earthed tube to be fastened.